One of the most important investments new parents make anticipating the birth of their first child is the purchase of a crib. Because a baby can be expected to use a crib for the first two to three years of life, and because a good crib can be handed down from generation to generation, the importance of choosing a suitable crib cannot be overemphasized. It is important to order a crib well in advance of the birth of a child, since stores typically do not keep many cribs in stock and shipping can take days or weeks. Once receiving a crib, it usually must be assembled, and furnished with a mattress and bedding.
Of equal importance to the choice of a suitable crib is the selection of bedding, including a crib bumper. A typical crib bumper incorporates lightly padded cloth panels that line the inside of the crib to prevent a baby from hurting herself on the slats of the crib, and that help keep arms and legs inside the crib where they belong.
Crib bumpers are provided in many different forms and styles. Although there are many varieties of crib bumpers currently available, existing crib bumpers are not entirely acceptable. For instance, some crib bumpers are not easily installed, whereas others, while easy to install, are too easily dislodged preventing them from functioning properly, and incorporate ties or other ineffectual fasteners that secure them to the crib and which are, however, easily torn and broken. Other deficiencies are also noted, thereby necessitating continued improvement in the art of crib bumpers.